With the development of electronic technologies, interaction methods between a machine and a user have become diverse. As an example, a terminal device was able to provide a user with a haptic effect such that the user can feel a tactile stimulus from the terminal device.
For example, the haptic effect of the terminal device may include a feedback for notifying that a message was received, a feedback for notifying that a button was pressed, a feedback for alerting a user with impaired vision, a feedback for giving a user a feeling of virtual reality in a game, and so on.
As described above, the main purpose of the haptic effect in the related art was limited to alerting a user. That is, the haptic effect was only a function of giving a general notification from a machine to the user, and thus, it cannot be seen that the haptic effect is an interaction between a machine and a user in a real sense.
Meanwhile, with the growing interest in a Human-Computer Interaction (HCI) method, various studies on an interaction means for enhancing user's cognitive, emotional, and life experiences have been conducted. Specially, there have been studies on an interaction method for inducing a user's particular emotion, but the studies focused on only the interactions by a user's vision and hearing.
In other words, the HCI in a real sense, that is, an interaction using other senses than the vision and hearing, a tactile sensation above all, had never been tried. As user's needs for the HCI are becoming more diverse, there is a necessity for a method for enabling the HCI in a more novel way.